Mated to Jasper Whitlock
by Team Major Whitlock
Summary: Bella's little sister, Kimberly Swan. Has just moved to Forks, Washington. Kim Swan is unknowingly Jasper's true mate. Kim/Jasper and minor Edward/Bella R&R please x
1. Preface

**Hello my viewers I would just like to tell you that this is my first FanFiction story so please no flames. But I'm fine with people writing ways to make this story better or ideas for the future.**

**Summary - **Bella's little sister, Kimberly Swan. Has just moved to Forks, Washington. Kim Swan is unknowingly Jasper's true mate.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or anyway to do with it sadly, but I do own Kim though.

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Fact file on Kim**

**First name: **Kimberley.

**Middle name: **Rose.

**Last name: **Swan.

**Nicknames: **Kim, Kimmy (maybe more as the story goes on).

**Hair colour/length: **Chocolate brown, with streaks of caramel, red and blonde. It's just below her waist.

**Eye colour: **Forest green.

**Father: **Charlie Swan.

**Mother: **Renee Dwyer.

**Step-father: **Phil Dwyer.

**Siblings: **Isabella Swan (Bella).

**Mate: **Major Jasper Lee Whitlock-Hale.

**Likes: **Reading, having fun, playing video games, chocolate and coffee.

**Dislikes: **Sprouts, Justin Bieber, vain people, spiders and clowns.

**Hobbies: **Hockey, horse riding, street dancing, netball.

* * *

**Preface**

* * *

Hi my names Kimberly Swan, I'm 16 years old. I have long chocolate brown hair with natural steaks of caremel, light blonde, dirty blonde and crimson red my hair ends just above my waist. My mum won't let me cut it, she says that I should appreciate having to be able to have long, thick hair. It's only because mum's jealous because she's only got chin length hair. I inherited my chocolate brown coloured hair from my dad, Charlie Swan. I have big doe like forest green eyes which have my natural black, thick eye lashes fanning them. Mum says that when you look into my eyes you can almost see all of my emotions flash through them, just like my older sister (only by 2 years) Bella. I personally think that my eyes are my best feature.

Anyway when I first decided to go to Fork's Washington to go and live with my older sister Isabella Swan, or Bella as she likes to be called, and my dad for the for the first time in about 7 years. I mean I've gone to visit dad in Forks with Bella every summer since him and mum got a divorce. But since Bella doesn't like Forks because of the constantly cold weather. So for about 3 or 4 years dad's had to get a flight down to Phoenix for about two weeks a year, but me and dad say in contact by phone calls and letters.

I first thought that I'd have a normal few years till I finished school. I mean I thought that about 3 things would happen here in Forks.

1. I would register and go to the local school at Forks, call Forks High School. Original name right? Cue the sarcasm. I would hopefully get some good grades so I would have a good chance at getting a job later in life. Also try not to ditch so mainy classes, mainly maths. Grrr I HATE maths.

2. I would hopefully make a few friends. But when I say friends I don't mean though stuck bitches that only pretend to be your friend when your new to get in the spotlight. 'Oh she's friends with the new girl, only she won't go out with me. I'll ask that girl out instead.' I think that's really pathetic. I mean REAL friends the kind that stick up for you in a fight and not leave or block you out when they've got a boyfriend.

3. Maybe get a boyfriend. I mean it's not really a priority or anything it's just that it would be nice to just get to know someone, maybe even love them. Only if they don't interfere with my schoolwork, dad would kill me. Literally. I mean he does have a gun. Speaking of dad, I knew dad would have to approve of him because I could never go against my daddy.

But what I didn't expect was to find out that my older sister was dating a vegetarian vampire, I know what your thinking my first thought was 'Are you being serious' but it's true. Oh and that her best friend is a shape shifter, in other words a werewolf. But not the knid that only come out in full moons. No these werewolfs can phase, which means turn. Into a werewold at will, or if they're extremely angry. There's a whole pack of them that live in La Push.

But there's something even crazier, I know what your thinking 'What could possibly be crazier,' well I then find out that I'm mates, which means soul mates. With a vegetarian vampire, but not just any vampire.

I was mated to the God of War.

How will I cope?

* * *

**Please review, because this is my first FanFiction story and I want to know if I'm writing this ok. But also because I want to know if you want me to continue with this story.**

**Oh and please answer this question**

**Would you like an extra preface in Jasper's POV or not?**

**Team Major Whitlock aka. Summer **


	2. Preface 2

**Hello views, I would just like to say thank you for everyone who has reviewed, is following or who has put this story on their favourite list.**

**I am a bit sad though because I've only got 2 reviews but I'm updating in hope to get more.**

**And yes I am a nerd because I'm writing two prefaces/prologues whatever they're called. **

**Oh and thank you;**

**jeangary28 - **for being my fist EVER reviewer.

**Ali - **For telling me to write the extra preface in Jasper's POV because honestly I don't think that I could have decided without you.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or anything to do with it sadly, but I do own Kim though.

**By the way most of the things on Jasper's fact file I've just made up because to be honest I can't be bothered looking on the internet to see what his **

**Please read, review and hopefully ENJOY!**

* * *

**Fact file on Jasper**

* * *

**First name: **Jasper

**Middle name: **Lee

**Last name: **Whitlock, but uses Hale to keep up appearances.

**Nicknames: **Jazz, Jazz-man, Major, Jay (maybe some more as the story continues)

**Hair colour/length: **Honey blonde/dirty blonde curly hair, and it's chin length.

**Eye colour: **Hazel = when he was human. Golden = when he's on the animal diet. Red = when he was a human drinker or when he slipped up.

**Father: **Human = Andrew Whitlock. Vampire = Carlisle Cullen.

**Mother: **Human = Annabelle Colt/Whitlock. Vampire = Esme Plait/Cullen.

**Siblings: **Human = Little sister called Crissie Whitlock. Vampire = Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Peter and Charlotte.

**Mate: **Kimberly Rose Swan.

**Power: **Empathic. Can change and manipulate other peoples emotions, for good and bad.

**Likes: **Running vampire speed, reading Civil War books and playing video games with Emmett

**Dislikes: **Maria, the Unions (from the Civil War), having no mate (yet) and no being able to control his thirst around humans.

**Misses from human life: **Eating and drinking food without throwing up, being able to sleep, being able to ride horses without them riding away in fear and being able to fight in the Confederate Army.

* * *

**Preface 2**

* * *

Hello my names Jasper Whitlock, also known as Jasper Hale, brother to Rosalie Hale. There's something you should know about me I'm vampire. I know you probably don't believe me but it's true.

But the real vampires are nothing like the ones you read about in books or see in movies. We don't turn to ash in the sunlight, we sparkle. I know sparkling is really manly right *sarcasm*. We also don't turn into ash by smelling/eating garlic, I have to admit that it doesn't smell nice but it doesn't do anything else to us. We can't turn into bats or do we sleep in coffins, in fact vampires can't sleep at all. We also can't eat human food without throwing up, plus it tastes disgusting.

Humans get turned in vampires by a vampire biting its neck, but instead of draining the human you pump your venom into it. It turns the human into a vampire after 3 days of burning as the venom runs through your bloodstream killing your blood cells and shutting down your organs.

Thinking about this brought back the memory of my change.

* * *

**- Start of Flashback -**

* * *

"_He's speechless!" The brunette giggled._

_The blonde leaned forward, smelling the air around us. "Mmmm….Lovely." She sighed referring to what I know now was my scent. She opened her eyes and they were pitch black._

"_Patience, Nettie." The Spanish women scolded her, putting her hand on her shoulder as she looked to be inspecting me from a distance. "Confederate." She whispered._

"_He's young, strong…and an officer too!" The brunette remarked._

"_But don't you sense it? There's something else there too." The Spanish women told them. "I want to keep this one." She smirked._

"_Then you better do it then Maria." Nettie said. "I can never stop once I've started." She ended in a whisper._

"_Very well Lucy, take Nettie hunting. I don't want to have to watch my back while I'm trying to concentrate." Maria told them._

_The two seemed to disappear into thin air, leaving me alone with Maria. At this point, I was a little frightened, but I held my ground. I was not accustomed to having to fear women. I was raised to protect them._

"_What's your name solider?" Maria asked, bringing me out of my shocked state._

"_Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I answered politely._

"_I hope you survive, Jasper." She said as she approached me. "You may be of great use to me." _

_She leaned in, as if she was going to kiss me. At the last second she struck, biting into my neck. The last thing I saw before I succumbed to the pain was Maria's evil smile._

* * *

**- End of Flashback -**

* * *

I won't tell you about my earlier life as a vampire since it is quite horrific and will probably give you nightmares for the rest of your life.

Yet another thing about vampires are they're eyes. You see a normal vampire's eyes are red, crimson when we've just ate and black we we're hungry or should I say thirsty. But the coven of vampires that I live with have golden eyes, because we don't drink from humans we drink from animals. The taste is utterly revolting, but it's better than killing an innocent person.

Normal vampires might feel guilty after killing a human but it's nothing compared to what I feel when I used to hunt humans. It's because some vampires have extra powers, I'm emphatic. Which means that I can feel other peoples emotions as well as manipulate them. You see when I used to hunt humans I could feel their emotions as I was draining them;

Fear.

Pain.

Depression.

Hopelessness.

Shock.

Desperation.

In the end I couldn't take it anymore and stopped feeding, but that made it worse, since I would become blinded with thirst and kill any human that come in contact with me, once I killed a 5 year old girl. I've never forgive myself.

The only reason that I know or the animal diet is because of Alice, she saved me from a life or killing and death. She's my best friend and I will forever be in debt to her.

Since she lead me to the Cullen's and never gave up on my when I had slip ups.

Vampires have a thing called Mates. It basically means soul mates to humans. Vampires only ever have one true mate in the whole, sometimes it can take years to find then. While vampires are waiting for their true mate to turn up they often take companions with other vampires. This means that they will take a vampire lover that is not their mate, they can fall in love but all romantic ties to the other vampire drop when one meets it's true mate.

This is one of the reasons I went will Alice to live with the Cullen's because she said that she saw my true mate was human and I had to be on the animal eating diet or I would never find her. Since I later found out that my mate would be Edward's human mates sister.

Alice never gave me a time frame for when I would meet my mate, since she couldn't see a date in any of her visions. Alice described her, and drawn her for me. She has long chocolate brown hair that is naturally curly and reaches down to her waist. It has naturally streaks of caramel, red and light blonde. She also had shockingly beautiful forest green eyes. A cute button nose and a heart shaped face.

There's another thing that Alice can't tell about my mate in her visions, it's her name. I've often spent my nights lying on my bed in my room at the Cullen's, staring blankly at my picture of her drawn by Alice trying to think of what could be her name. I can never find one that quite adds up to her beauty. So in my head I called her My Beauty or My Love.

It's been a few years since Bella's been living in Forks and to be honest I'm quite impatient wondering when My Mate, also Bella's sister will come to live with her. I've often wanted to go up to Bella and ask her to call her sister and ask her to live with her, but every time that, that thought crosses my mind Alice always comes up to me and tells me that she isn't ready to come to Fork's yet. Plus that I shouldn't mess with fate and let her come to me.

I can't help but wondering, 'When will my Mate come to Forks because I don't think I can take this loneliness for much longer'

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and please review and tell me what you think because I won't update till I've got 5 or more reviews.**

**Feel free to ask any questions that you might have, or any ideas in reviews or just PM me.**

**Team Major Whitlock aka. Summer**


	3. Chapter 1 - Telling mum

**Hello my viewers I would just like to say a big thank you for all of the people who have review or favourited/followed this story so far because it inspires me to write so please review and enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh and if you have any questions or advice to make this story better then feel free to review or PM me.**

**Summary - **Bella's little sister, Kimberly Swan. Has just moved to Forks, Washington. Kim Swan is unknowingly Jasper's true mate.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or anyway to do with it sadly, but I do own Kim though.

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Telling mum**

* * *

**Kimberly Swan's POV**

It was 5:30am and I was lying down in my comfortable, soft creamy white king sized bed, having a dream about lollipops and rainbows. Correction. I _was _having a dream about lollipops and rainbows, but now I've woken up. Damn you stupid hot Phoenix, you see I can't sleep in the warmth, so I have to have the cool air conditioning constantly when I sleep. I know what you're thinking then why are you living in Phoenix then one of the hottest places ever.

Well I'm living here with my mum. Renee Dwyer and her new husband Phil Dwyer, he's a strictly minor league baseball player. I mean he's really good for mum. Since she's a total hyper, active person and can never keep to one thing like a diet or when me, mum and my older sister Bella decided to try out ballet, partly because I always wanted to but also because my sister Bella is REALLY clumsy I mean she can't walk across a flat surface without tripping. Mum decided to go too, she only lasted 3 lessons before she got bored and asked us if we wanted to go ice-skating.

Anyway last night I decided that I wanted to go back to Forks, which is a town in Washington not the food utensil. To go and live with my dad and sister Bella. She's 2 years older than me at 18, while I'm only 16. Bella did live with me and mum in Phoenix but she decided to go and live with our dad, Charlie Swan.

This really surprised me because;

1. Forks is very cold and is raining and snowing nearly ALL the time, your lucky if you see a sunny day. Bella is one of those people who HATE the cold and only like the warmth, hence why she loved Phoenix so much.

2. Bella didn't really know dad very well because they only ever talked once or twice a year, if that. So I was shocked that Bella wanted to go and live with him just like that.

3. I was shocked and hurt of how Bella could just leave me. Her little annoying sister, to go and live with dad. I mean I would have gone too but I needed to stay in Phoenix because of school, plus I couldn't leave mum. Because she's just basically lost Bella, her first child. I know that it would kill her if I left too.

Anyway that was about a year, nearly two years ago. So I've decided I would go and stay with dad too, since mum's had some time with me. I mean I also want to leave because when Bella left mum and Phil were still newlyweds. So I walked a time or two. Yuck. But I'll assure you that it wasn't in their bedroom, I could expect that. But nooooo, so imagine my surprise when I walk downstairs to get and a drink and there are Phil and mum are naked. NAKED. On the sofa, the very one the I sit on. I shivered violently in disgust at the memory.

Oh well all this thinking is making me tried, it's far too early for me to be thinking so hard anyway. I yarned and when back to sleep. Only this time dreaming of a World made of chocolate and cute little puppies.

"Kim sweetheart, time to wake up." Mum cooed at me gently while shaking my shoulder lightly to wake me up.

I ignored her, because in my opinion it was far to early to wake up on a Saturday. I quickly glanced at my alarm clock, but carefully enough that mum wouldn't notice. It read 8:20am, yep way too early.

8:22am.…

"Kim, it's time to wake up." Mum told my, again. This time she said it slightly more forcefully, then before.

8:24am…

"Time to get up Kim, don't make me tell you again!" Mum nearly shouted, right next to my ear. It took everything in me to remain still and not wince painfully at her loud voice.

8:28am…

"Get up NOW! I know your awake Kimberly Swan!" Mum, this time screamed at me. Now can I say Oww. I mean it's still morning and I haven't woken up yet and mum's shouted down my ear, just kill me now God no need to drag it out.

I know what your thinking, 'drama queen such?'. But it's in my nature, I mean I did grow up in a house with my mum. I mean if you want to see a drama queen then just look at her, I mean she started screaming bloody murder when one of her false nails snapped off, even the neighbours ran round to see what was wrong. We're lucky that no one called the police.

8:30am…

Silence. I sighed in content when I realized this, maybe mum's given up on trying to wake me and decided that she was going to let me have another hour or two in bed, since it is a Saturday. Have I stressed that point enough?

When suddenly mum made her presence known by ripping my soft comfy duvet off of me. I shivered violently as the cold freezing air assaulted my now cold body. I could feel the goose-bumps start to fill up my arms and legs as I lay in my bed while wishing my mum would go away and give me back my warm duvet.

"Now that I've got your attention, I think that you should get up now." My mum told me in a smug singsong voice, to be honest I would give anything to make her leave me alone and give me some privacy.

I suppose that I should get up since I do need to tell mum about my plan to live with dad, then tell dad about it, and I know that she wasn't going to be too happy about that. Plus if I get up now and make mum breakfast that would sugar her up so hopefully she'll take the news better that way.

So I yarned loudly, stretched my arm above my head as I looked up, while shielding my eyes from the bright light of the Phoenix morning sun, as soon as I felt more awake I slowly got up out of my bed. Missing the comfort from it almost immediately.

"See you in a bit honey." My mum told me before swiftly leaving my room, her loud angry attitude replaced with her sweet caring one. Believe me when I say that even when you live with her 24/7 for your whole life you still don't get used to her mood swings.

I walked to my closet and picked out my clothes that I would wear for the day, a white top with the words "If 4 out of 5 people SUFFER from diarrhoea... does that mean that one enjoys it?" in big black lettering. I know I don't have what many girls would say a very good fashion sense but I do prefer to be comfy not all dolled up in some tight uncomfortable dress. Plus I LOVE my sarcastic and funny shirts, and seeing peoples reactions to them its hilarious.

I waked to the bathroom, grabbed my bag of toiletries and get in the shower. I sighed in pure content when I felt the hot warm run down my now warm body, I knew that if I stayed in the shower it was be cold, and soon knowing my mum and her usual hour long showers. So I quickly washed myself, shampooed and conditioned my hair and hopped out just as the water started to turn cold.

I wrapped my fluffy white towel around my body and looked in the mirror. I was slightly shocked at the state of my hair. My normal chocolate with streaks of caramel, red and blonde that was normally curled slightly at the end, was now frizzy and looked like I had, had an electric shock.

I laughed lightly knowing that if my mother could see be she would have a heart attack and scream something like, "OMG, what has happened to you have you gotten electrocuted or something. You need to take you to the hospital!"

So I decided for her sake to blow dry it instead of letting it dry naturally like I normally do. I mean I do want to butter her up for the big news, so after I'd just blown dried it I decided to cook my mum breakfast. Since she couldn't cook to save her life, plus she got crabby if she didn't get her morning coffee.

So as soon as I'd gotten dressed and made sure that me hair looked presentable, I walked down the stairs. I spotted mum sitting on the sofa watching Friends, one of her favourite shows. I was just about to ask where Phil was then I realized that he had baseball practice till 3:45.

"What would you like for breakfast mum?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen.

"Anything, as long as there's coffee involved!" My mum answered me, slightly louder than necessary I thought with a wince. Ok a LOT louder than necessary. Oh well that's my mum for you energetic and loud.

I thought about just making mum some toast but then realized that I was trying to get into her good books, so I made her some chocolate pancakes. Her and my favourite. With some black coffee to go with it, the way we both like it.

"So, what do you want?" My mum asked suspiciously as she saw the huge stack of pancakes drizzled with choclate sauce and the already made coffee sitting on the table.

"What do you mean, why would I want anything?" I asked innocently as I batted my eyelashes and pouted out my bottom lip.

"Innoctent, yeah whatever." Mum muttered under her breath but I could still hear her, hehe I just love annoying her sometimes.

We both sat down and started eating the beautifully cooked pancakes, if I do say so myself. Oh and basically guzzling down the coffee like a man in a desert who had just found some water.

Mum asked a few times if I was planning something, or if I wanted something. But I quickly changed the subject to shopping plans that we had, or pranks that I had pulled on Bella when I was little or even when I was running out of ideas the wheater, I know right how pathetic it was but I was desperate.

So after about the fifth time of mum asking and me changing the subject, I guess she finally had had enough of my excuses and straight out asked me.

"What do you want Kimberly, I know that you want something now just tell me!"

I tried to think of an excuse or something that would get me out of the question. Then I decided to put on my big girl pants and just tell her.

Then I realized that I needed to sugar coat the news so that mum wouldn't completely freak out on me, maybe I could say something like.

"Mum, you know that I love you and so I've decided to give you Phil some space, so I want to go and move in with dad."

Or maybe I should just come out and say it, even though I know she'll freakout, majorly.

Ok I've decided that's what I'm going to be, just come out and say it, so here goes nothing.

"Mum, I want to go and live with dad and Bella."

….

….

….

…Silence…

* * *

**There I've finished it, I know it isn't much but I just wanted you to get to know Kim's personality a bit more.**

**Some I want you to answer a question;**

**What would you like Renee's reaction to be? Because I have no idea.**

**Oh and I've wrote my first ever poll and would love it if people could find the time to vote.**

**Team Major Whitlock aka. Summer**


	4. Chapter 2 - Renee's reaction

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've tried to write this chapter SO many times, instead of scrapping it and starting again I decided to just post it.**

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight, only Kim.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Renee's reaction**

* * *

**Kimberly Swan's POV**

I bit lip hard as I studied my mum's face, looking for signs of anger, shock and hurt. Unfortunately, her face stayed blank, clear of an expression. Normally when someone told my mum some bad or serious news she would either;

1. Cry.

Or

2. Explode in anger, screaming and shouting. Occasionally throwing things, like glasses and things that are near to her at the time.

This caused me to panic, because my mother, my _outgoing _and _loud _mother never. Repeat NEVER sat as still as a statue, staring blankly at the floral patterned wall when someone told her big news.

Then a sudden thought stuck me - _'What if I have broken her'_

I mean lately my mum has been under a lot of stress, with trying to find a job, fighting with Phil over the littlest things and looking after me 24/7.

I looked at her again, desperately but only seeing glazed over eyes and a blank expression. My breathing picked up when I saw this, I was right I HAD broken my mum.

Oh what was I going to do. Maybe I was going to have to call an insane asylum, not that I knew their number I mean its not like there's an advert on the TV that says.

'_If you have a friend or a relative that is insane, please call 103758382 and we'll come and collect them, free of charge'_

And what about Phil, what would I tell him? Or Bella? I mean they might even kill me, after all I have broken their wife and mother. Oh but I'm only 16, I haven't even had the chance to get a job or get married and have children.

Oh God. Oh God. Breathe, I reminded myself before I passed.

Maybe I should run away to Hawaii, that way Bella and Phil can't murder me. Wait, you need money to travel. Oh I can just borrow some of mum's and hopes that she won't kill me either when she's fixed. That's if you can get fixed-

"Oh my God, your face!"

My eyes shot to my mum in shock, in fear that I was hearing things and going mad too. I was expecting to see my glazed eyes, blank faced mother, but instead I saw my mother laughing and wiping tears from her eyes, that were sparkling in happiness and glee.

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands firmly, to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but I wasn't my mum was laughing and smiling, no longing looking like the robot I feared she had become.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked my mum hurt and confused, not sure what was going on. "…You should be angry or crying or something! Not _laughing_!"

"Oh honey, I knew you were going to be asking me if you could go to Forks to live with your father and Bella. It was only a matter of time" My mum explained to me, once she stopped laughing.

"How did you kno-Wait are you a seer, because if you are that would be awesome." I babbled to my mum happily, forgetting my feeling of and hurt and confusion entirely.

"No Kim, I'm not a seer." My mum told my chuckling. "Bella called me and told me that you spoke to about moving to Forks, and even asked your father if you could, and guess what you can."

A little part of me was relived that Bella told my mum and dad, so I didn't have to deal with a sobbing mother to comfort. Or have to explain my reasons for moving to my dad.

The rest of me though was seething with anger. I mean how _dare _my sister, my older sister who was supposed to keep my secrets. Betray me like that, I mean if she told my mum that I planned on moving out, who knows what other secrets she's told.

"Phil and I have even brought you a plane ticket, its for tomorrow. I was going to talk to you tonight about you moving, but now I guess I don't have to." My mum told me, interrupting my thoughts.

"That's nice of you thank you." I told my mum with a fake smile, trying to keep my anger from showing. It wasn't that I was angry with her, no I was angry with Be-Isabella from betraying my trust.

I think my mum brought it because with a wave of her hand towards the stairs my mother said to me and a sing-song voice. "Go upstairs and pack what you need"

With a sigh I walked towards the oak stair case, all the while thinking to myself.

'_Yay packing, my favourite activity. I just love having to squeeze all my belongings in one tiny suitcase'_

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to Forks Kim?" My mum asked me the tenth time, in the last 5 minutes. "It's not too late to change your mind you know."

"Yes mum, I really want to go to Forks." Was the answer that I always replied to her, I did want to go to Forks to see my dad and sister but I also wanted to stay with my mum and Phil in Phoenix.

So instead of backing out and staying with my mum, I decided that I would simply call or email my mum a few times a week to let her know how and what I was doing.

That way mum and I could still chatter on about the most random things (last week we had a conversation about orange) yet I could live in a cool environment, catch up with my dad and meet my sister's boyfriend Edmund or something, that she won't stop talking about. _*cough-Obsessed-cough*_ and maybe even get myself a boyfriend.

My mum, Phil and I were currently standing in 'Phoenix National Airport' about to say our goodbyes. I personally hated goodbyes, they always made me cry and they were always soppy and sad.

That's why when Be-Isabella (I'm still mad at her *grrrr*) moved to Forks I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to her so I just stayed at home, pretending that my sister was just visiting a friend and would be back home soon.

I even tried to convince my mum to let me get a taxi to the airport so I wouldn't have to say goodbye to her, but she wouldn't let me saying - _"No of course you can't get a TAXI to the airport. Phil and I are taking you there, end of story._"

So here I was at the airport, about to say goodbye to my mum and Phil, and I was dreading it.

"I'm going to miss you Kimmy." My mum told me, her voice cracking in several places as she tried not to cry.

Unable to help myself I threw my arms around her. Clutching onto my mum tightly, breathing in her unique smell of lavender and strawberries. I buried my face in her neck as I started to cry, all I could think was;

'_I'm leaving my mum, and moving thousands of miles away. I don't know when I'll next see her again.'_

"Shhh, sweetheart, its alright I've got you. Let it all out Kim." My mum whispered to me as she rubbed my back soothingly.

A few minutes later my mum pulled back, and cupped my face gently in her soft hands and wiped away the last of my tears. As my sobs reduced to hiccups.

"Sorry about that." I told my mum embarrassed, causing my face to heat up as I blushed.

"Its alright honey." Was my mums reply.

"_**Flight from Phoenix to Port Angeles is now boarding. I repeat, Flight from Phoenix to Port Angeles is now boarding."**_

I gave my mum another quick hug before I turned to Phil, and he whisked me up into a huge bear hug. I tilted my head so my mouth was next to his ear and whispered. "Please look after mum for me."

Phil whispered a quick "Sure" back before letting me go and handing me my bright green suitcase.

"Goodbye mum, goodbye Phil." I told them before I turned around and quickly walked towards the gates where my flight way.

I didn't turn back round to wave, because I knew that if I did I would run straight back to my mum and Phil and stay in Phoenix with them.

* * *

**Please leave me a review telling me what you think of this chapter.**

**Oh and what do you think should happen next? If you have an idea, I'd love to hear it.**

**Team Major Whitlock, aka. Summer**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, since only 1 person reviewed for my last chapter I've decided to lengthen it slightly. So please go back and read Chapter 2 again.**

**This time please leave a review, even if its a :) to show you liked it or a :( to show you didn't like it.**

**Team Major Whitlock, aka. Becky x**


End file.
